falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
SETH.msg
{100}{}{You see Seth, leader of the guards of Shady Sands.} {101}{}{You! You've plagued our village for long enough. I'll kill you myself!} {102}{}{Nothing good comes of your kind. I will kill you and rid the wasteland of one more monster.} {103}{}{Not very bright, eh? Well, watch out for the Radscorpions, and stay out of trouble.} {104}{}{Scorpin!} {105}{}{Bye-bye.} {106}{}{You look like one of those raiders. We keep a close watch here in Shady Sands. What do you want?} {107}{}{I want all of your money!} {108}{}{I'd like some information.} {109}{}{Bloop?} {110}{}{Good day. I am called Seth. How can I help you?} {111}{}{I'd like some information.} {112}{}{Wub-wub!} {113}{}{Information? What do you want to know about?} {114}{}{What can I do for you?} {115}{}{I want to know about the Radscorpions.} {116}{}{I want to know about the raiders.} {117}{}{I want to know about this place]].} {118}{}{Take me to the Radscorpion caves.} {119}{}{Cave!} {120}{}{Nothing else, thanks.} {121}{}{What do you want now?} {122}{}{Those damn Radscorpions have been after our Brahmin since we moved here. Not a week goes by that someone doesn't get poisoned trying to keep them out of the pens. Last week they took my brother Jarvis. Razlo, our doctor, is looking for an antidote as quickly as he can. Hey, if you have the means to help us, why don't you talk to our leader, Aradesh.} {123}{}{There are several groups of raiders. I organize guards like Ian to help fight them off. There is one band to the southeast of here. Watch out for them.} {124}{}{Shady Sands is a peaceful community. We have our own irrigation system, so we can grow our own food. If we were not plagued with raiders and Radscorpions, we would have no problems.} {125}{}{Are you sure you want me to give you directions to the Radscorpion caves? I can't go, but I can show you the way.} {126}{}{Yes.} {127}{}{No.} {128}{}{Ok, just let me know when you are ready to go to the caves.} {129}{}{Done} {130}{}{Uh-huh.} {131}{}{Uh-uh.} {200}{}{Our entire town is grateful to you for destroying the radscorpions. Thank you.} {201}{}{Thanks to you, we are now safe from them.} {202}{}{Are you sure you want to return there? It is a long journey, and you have removed the threat of them.} {203}{}{Ok. Enjoy your stay here.} {204}{}{Welcome to Shady Sands, stranger. Please holster that weapon while you are here.} {205}{}{Hello stranger. Welcome to Shady Sands.} {206}{}{You should speak to Aradesh, our leader. He likes to meet all of our visitors. He should be in our Town Hall, the building to the south.} {300}{}{Thank Dharma you're here wanderer. My girl . . . uh, Tandi, Aradesh's daughter, has been kidnapped. We believe the raiders have her.} {301}{}{Where are these raiders?} {302}{}{Wow. Tough break. Well, I'll see you later.} {303}{}{I'm sorry, I wish I could help.} {304}{}{That's terrible, but I've got to take care of those radscorpions first. They pose a danger to your whole town.} {305}{}{Where's Tandi? Why haven't you rescued her?} {306}{}{I need more supplies before I can tackle those guys.} {307}{}{I decided the little tramp wasn't worth the risk.} {308}{}{I'm working on it.} {309}{}{I thought I'd take care of your radscorpion problem first.} {310}{}{I thought you were a good person. So be it.} {311}{}{They're to the southeast. Please, hurry. I don't know what they'll do to her.} {312}{}{Okay, I'll get her back for you.} {313}{}{I didn't say I'd help, I've got my own problems to worry about.} {314}{}{How much is this job worth to you?} {315}{}{I've got to help my own people. I'm sorry.} {316}{}{I knew you were a heartless mercenary. We'll pay you well for saving her, rest assured.} {317}{}{If you're not going to tell me how much you'll give me, I'm not going to take the job.} {318}{}{Alright, I'll take care of it for you.} {319}{}{Sorry, I've got to go.} {320}{}{You bastard!} {321}{}{Please hurry. Only the gods know what they are doing to her.} {322}{}{I wish you'd save Tandi first, stranger, but, if you're willing to help us with the radscorpions, I guess I'll show you the way.} {323}{}{Okay, take me to the radscorpions.} {324}{}{I changed my mind. Good bye.} {325}{}{Great. I'll be back in a while, and you can take me then.} {1000}{}{Khans} {1001}{}{Garl} {1002}{}{Junktown} {1003}{}{Shady} {1004}{}{Hub} {1005}{}{Water} {1006}{}{Tandi} {1007}{}{Aradesh} {1008}{}{Seth} {1009}{}{Razlo} {1010}{}{Sands} {1011}{}{Scorpion} {1012}{}{Radscorpion} {1013}{}{Scorpions} {1014}{}{Radscorpions} {1100}{}{They are a lawless group who pretend to be some people from the far past.} {1101}{}{He leads the Khans. He is one of the most dangerous men that has ever set eyes on Shady Sands. He leads the raider clans with a heavy fist.} {1102}{}{It's 4-6 days to the southwest. Good trading occasionally, but more often than not, they try to stiff us.} {1103}{}{You're standing in it.} {1104}{}{Much farther to the south than Junktown. The Hub is the largest city I've heard about. Must be a thousand people there, at least.} {1105}{}{Sorry, I can't help you.} {1106}{}{She is the daughter of Aradesh. Some day she could lead us, but she must learn to temper her ways.} {1107}{}{He is the leader of our community, and a true hero. You can always find him at work in the communal hall.} {1108}{}{That is me. I work with Aradesh to make sure everyone is safe.} {1109}{}{Our Doctor. See him if you are hurt.} {1110}{}{You're standing in it.} {1111}{}{Nasty creatures with a deadly venom.} {1112}{}{Nasty creatures with a deadly venom.} {1113}{}{Nasty creatures with a deadly venom.} {1114}{}{Nasty creatures with a deadly venom.} de:SETH.MSG en:SETH.MSG es:SETH.MSG pl:SETH.MSG ru:SETH.MSG uk:SETH.MSG Kategória:Fallout dialógus file-ok